Nursing Home
by true-miko15
Summary: The Inuyasha gang is living in a nursing home. They are a little bit senial so everyone thinks they're crazy. Please read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N – This is my second fic! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer – I own NOTHING!

Nursing Home

Meet the Gang

Rin was laying in bed waiting looking at the ceiling. 'When are they going to come and pick me up?'

Two nurses entered the room, bringing a wheel chair. "Hi Rin! Are you ready to go?" they asked in unison.

"Yes I am Ah and Un! Ready to go fight demons?" She smiled at them. Ah turned to his twin brother and shook his head.

"Sure we are…let's bring you to the others." They brought her out of bed and placed her in the wheel chair. They wheeled her into the lobby and placed her at a table and waited for the others to arrive.

Sesshoumaru was watching T.V. in his room. His nurse was looking at some younger pictures of him. She giggled. 'He was cute when he was younger!' Sesshoumaru growled.

"Stupid human woman! I wish for you to bring me to my table now!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Fine, fine! Come Sess…"

HE growled again. "I mean …milord…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Wait!" Sango yelled, "My boomerang!" She extended her arms towards it.

"Okay hold on!" Her nurse yelled as she handed Sango the little boomerang that her brother Kohaku had given her when he went to Australia.

The nurse wheeled Sango out to the table. Everyone had finally arrived.

They all stared at each other. "Brother." Inuyasha growled.

"That's **HALF** brother to you, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"What are you going to do about it? HUH?! That's what I thought!" Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll scratch you with my claws!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Sesshoumaru they gave us manicures yesterday! They cut your nails remember!" Kagome stated and Sesshoumaru just 'humphed'.

"Well I'll defend my self with my sword!" Inuyasha shouted. He grabbed at his waist and pulled out his cane. "Ha! Beat that!"

Sesshoumaru didn't even try. His sword/cane couldn't hurt anyone. The nurses had put Styrofoam around his so that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

'Stupid humans! Just because I hit my servant Jaken a _few _times didn't mean they could humiliate me like this!' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Stop you two! Well guess what I found?" Shippo questioned.

"What did you find Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"FOX FIRE!" He shouted. Everyone in the nursing home probably heard him.

"Good job, Shippo!" Sango clapped as she looked at the beaming Shippo who was holding a lighter.

"Finally I---" Shippo was cut of as 5 nurses came with fire extinguishers on hand and sprayed him until he looked like a snowman.

"On no! Poor Shippo!" Rin wailed.

"My fire is still not strong enough if these demons could so easily extinguish it!" Shippo cried as the male nurses took him away.

"Ah!" Miroku screamed clutching his right hand in pain.

"OH! Miroku, is it your curse?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yes, sadly! I can't wait to kill that Naraku!" Miroku said turning to an old man across the room. "If I don't kill him I will be killed my curse, just like my father and grandfather."

His right hand was all bandaged because of the surgery and Rin had made him a necklace to put on it because she thought it looked ugly.

Miroku had cancer in his right arm and it was gradually spreading. It was hereditary and both his father and grandfather had died from it.

He needed a transplant, but the only match for a donor was Naraku. The only problem was Naraku wasn't dead and he didn't plan on dieing any time soon.

"One of these days we'll kill that guy!"

Then Kikyo wheeled over and sat next to Inuyasha, which made Kagome angry.

"Hey Inuyasha…how are you?" Kikyo asked giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kagome was fuming; smoke was literally coming out of her ears.

"I'm okay…" Inuyasha blushed.

"Will you become human for me?" She asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied in a daze.

"Stupid half-breed." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Hurray! Now we can be together FOREVER!" Kikyo squealed.

"_Hurray!_" Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"Here's a toast to the new couple!" Naraku stated raising his glass. No one had noticed him approach. They all picked up their glasses.

"To the new couple!" They all said in unison.

They all took a sip of their orange juice. Sango couldn't quite make it to her mouth and Rin's hands shook so much she spilt all over herself which made her burst out crying.

"Stupid human." Sesshoumaru said handing her a napkin.

Kikyo clutched her stomach as she fell over. The nurses ran over to her and put her on a stretcher.

"How could you try and kill me, Inuyasha? You were supposed to become human and be with me!" They started pulling her away. "Go to hell!" she yelled back to him.

Naraku smiled as he pushed his walker over to another table.

"No Kikyo! I will follow you to Hell like you said!"

"_Oh no! What happened to Kikyo?_" Kagome asked with a fake concern.

"Naraku poisoned her!" Miroku yelled. "He wanted Kikyo all for himself!"

"I'll help you kill him!" Inuyasha yelled. They started to wheel their wheelchairs over to him, when the nurses took them away.

"**Attention please! Nurses please bring all residents to their rooms at this time!**" the voice said over the intercom.

The next day was the same. They met at their table like they usually did.

"Guess what I heard!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Kikyo died! Isn't that _SO_ sad!" Kagome stated sarcastically.

"That's so sad!" Rin cried. We'll need flowers for her funeral. She wheeled away with a maniac smile on her face.

"Look!" Sango shouted. A few workers were dragging in a clay statue of Kikyo. Kagome paled. They placed it in the corner.

"Kikyo's back!" Inuyasha yelled as he wheeled over to the statue.

"_Oh goodie!_" Kagome muttered sarcastically.

Sango followed him over to the statue. "Inuyasha, what does that say? I am sure your good demon eye-sight can see it." Sango said.

"It says…_In loving memory of Kikyo Miko. R.I.P. Made in Japan copyrighted by Demon Orasue INC._"

"Oh…so Kikyo what happened to you?" Sango asked turning to the statue.

"She must be so shocked from the whole thing." Inuyasha said with concern.

"Oh…we had better leave her alone then." Sango said as they went back over to the others.

"Awe poor Kikyo. She must be so traumatized!" Inuyasha said.

"**Attention everyone! Nurses please bring everyone to their rooms at this time!**" the voice said over the intercom.

What did you think? Well please review! Thanks!

Truemiko15


	2. Another day

A/N- thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it! Well on with the story!

Disclaimer – I still own nothing!

Summary – Inuyasha and the gang are all old people living in a nursing home. They all think they have special powers and that they're characters from the Feudal Era.

Nursing Home

Shippo wheeled up to the table where the gang was currently trying to play a game of cards.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "That is the third time you have ruined the game!"

"What? I just hit it with my sword!" Inuyasha yelled back shoving his cane off the table. "Women!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's mechanical wheel chair shuddered.

"Uh oh…tsk, tsk! Shouldn't have upset her like that Inuyasha!" Shippo laughed.

Inuyasha had a special wheel chair that was totally computer operated. If the 'subduing' word is said the wheels fall off and it breaks apart, and therefore sending poor Inuyasha to the floor. As it was, the only one who could use this word was Kagome and none of the nurses could figure out why that was.

"Gin!" Miroku said happily. " I win."

"Miroku…we're playing 'go fish'." Sango said.

" I know…but I could really go for some real gin right now. Want to join me?" He asked rubbing her butt.

"Pervert!" Sango cried as she slapped him across the face.

"They'll never learn…" Shippo sighed "Muahahaha!" he pulled out the lighter that he had stolen from the janitor. "Fox fire." He whispered.

"SHIPPO! What have we told you about setting things on fire? Look what you did to the cards!" they yelled.

" I'm just a kid!"

" Right…" the nurses said as they dragged him away.

"**Nurses please return all residents to their rooms. Thank you!" **

The next day they were all sitting at their table eating lunch.

"Yum that was delicious, but I'm still hungry." Miroku sighed.

"Yuck! This stuff isn't as good as Kagome's ninja food!" Shippo cried.

Miroku pushed his walker over to a nearby table where other people were sitting still eating their food.

"I sense an ominous cloud surrounding this table!" Miroku told them.

"There he goes again." Sango sighed rolling her eyes.

"If you give me your food I will get rid of it for you." Miroku bargained.

" Oh please monk! Help us!" They shoved their food towards him.

"Why thank you for being so generous!" He pulled out a piece of paper from in his pocket that had squiggles all over from art time. "Be gone demon cloud!" He shouted as he placed the paper on the table.

"Is it gone?" A man asked.

"Yes!" Miroku said ashe carried the food trays over to his table as his friends all stared open mouthed at him.

"**Nurses please return all residents to their rooms. Thank you!"**

"Inuyasha, what happened to your hair? It's black! Is it a new moon?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. My demon powers are gone until morning, then the nurses can go and get me some more hair dye." Inuyasha sighed.

"Ha! Little brother! Your nothing, but a mortal now!" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Shut up! I can still take you on!"

"Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I will get your sword, father should have left it to me!" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Please stop Inuyasha! You are in no condition to fight!"

"Yes, Kagome is right. Anyways… I see an ominous cloud over that table! I must help them." Miroku said as he wheeled over to a table full of deserts.

"I'd better go get him!" Sango sighed as she wheeled after him.

"I'll go find flowers!" Rin laughed as she wheeled away.

"Stupid humans." Sesshoumaru groaned.

"**Nurses please return all residents to their rooms. Thank you!"**

Everyone was sitting at their table trying to think up plans on how to defeat Naraku.

Kagome pushed her walker over to the clay statue of Kikyo.

"Think you're so tough huh? Well we'll just have to see about that!" Kagome said as she knocked over the statue. "Ha! Who's better now? Huh…oh shiny!"

She bent down and picked up a necklace with a little purple ball on the chain. "Pretty!"

She went back to the group to show them what she found, as the nurses picked up the clay pieces of Kikyo.

The gang was currently arguing. Well mostly Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Miroku was flirting with the nurses and Sango was trying to hit him with her boomerang, and Rin was playing 'keep away' with Jaken's staff that was specially carved to have 2 heads on it.

"Look what I've got!" Kagome exclaimed. They all turned to look at the shiny necklace.

"Oh! How pretty! Almost as pretty as flowers, right Lord Sessoumaru?" Rin stated. Sesshoumaru didnt respond.

"The inscription says: 'Shikon Jewel. Made in China, by Priestess Midoriko Co.' hmm what does that mean? Oh no! Priestess Midoriko is probably trapped inside!" Kagome cried.

"I bet it has spiritual powers! Maybe it will turn me into a full demon! Let me see it Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she dropped the jewel and accidentally ran it over with her wheel chair.

"You shattered the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled. Shards flew everywhere.

"Look Naraku's got some shards! Let's get him!" Miroku yelled as he wheeled towards Naraku.

Naraku went over to the window and opened it letting some bees get in.

"Oh no! He's sent his poison insects after me! He knows I'm allergic to bees!" Miroku screamed as he started to wheel back towards the others.

"I'll help you! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought down his cane onto a can of bug spray that sprayed onto the bees killing them.

"Ha! I got them!"

"Yay Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered.

"Don't be so happy! You broke the jewel and now we're going to have to find the shards!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Oh…sorry." Kagome said.

"**Nurses please return all residents to their rooms. Thank you!"**

Sorry it took so long to update! Please review! Until next time, see ya!

Truemiko15


End file.
